Nova
by Valence
Summary: La rencontre de deux sorciers tombés en disgrâce dans un bar moldu de Regent Street lors d'une soirée du nouvel an était un évènement qui n'avait aucune chance de ce produire, une impossibilité mathématique, une donnée aberrante...


_Ce que vous devez savoir avant de lire... Alors, d'abord, bonjour chers lecteurs. Le simple fait que vous soyez ici, en train de lire une histoire sur un couple aussi peu populaire fait de vous des êtres exceptionnels. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous! Mais avant de commencer à lire que cette histoire met en scène un couple gay (enfin, genre...). Ce qui ne vous dérange probablement pas. Mais vous devez savoir qu'elle est écrite au "tu", ce qui peut être plus dérangeant. Il s'agit en fait d'un pastiche de l'auteur Québecoise Nelly Arcan. Donc, si vous avez déjà lu autre chose de moi...Pas le même style du tout! Sinon..Mention de drogue, d'alcool, de médicament et de relations sexuelles plus ou moins malsaine (plus que moins, en fait). Oh, et puis les personnages peuvent sembler OOC, mais j'estime que le trauma causé par une guerre peut changer n'importe qui. Ah, et puis...Il y a certainement encore des fautes d'ortographe, bien que j'ai corrigé au meilleur de mes capacités. Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, même pas le style. Et pis c'est tout. _

_(Wow. Des notes d'auteurs pareilles, ça doit vraiment, vraiment vous donner envie de lire...)_

_"It's not a side effect of cocaine; I am thinking it must be love"_

Dehors, il fait un temps absolument superbe. Mes rideaux n'arrivent pas à retenir le soleil qui inonde mon salon. Ce même salon est aussi envahi par les cris de joie des enfants qui jouent dans le parc tout près de chez moi, et je dois lutter contre le désir d'attraper ma baguette et de descendre pour tous les tuer.

Il me semble complètement inconcevable, complètement obscène que le monde continu à tourner comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tout mon égoïsme me hurle que le monde devrait avoir pris feu, le soleil être disparut derrière un nuage de cendre et les enfants se répandre en sanglots et en gémissement pour s'accorder avec cet insupportable état de fait : tu es parti.

Mais je sais bien que la terre se fout du sort de ses habitants. C'est peut-être bien la seule chose que la guerre m'a apprise, cette indifférence c osmique qu'a l'univers à l'égard de ses habitants.

Avant de partir, tu m'as longuement parlé, plus que jamais auparavant, je crois, sauf quand on avait pris de la coke, bien sûr. Tu m'as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se sauver en restant accroché l'un à l'autre, qu'en restant ensemble on s'entraînaient mutuellement vers le fond, et que tu t'étais déjà rendu suffisamment bas pour avoir envie de remonter.

Tu m'as reproché mon amour, aussi, tu m'as dit qu'il était trop possessif, trop destructeur, malsain est le mot exact que tu as employé. Tu as dit qu'en t'aimant comme je le faisais, je nous rendais mutuellement dépendants l'un de l'autre, que j'exigeais que l'on se fournisse un amour dont on ne disposait ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu nous as comparés à des gens qui se noient ensemble et qui s'enfoncent la tête sous l'eau plutôt que de s'aider.

Je me rappelle que je me suis demandé si tu t'étais préparé une liste d'arguments prouvant qu'il valait mieux que nous nous séparions. Ça aurait été tout à fait ton genre. Même complètement soûl ou défoncé, tu continuais à tenter de tout planifier avec un soin maniaque.

Tout le temps où tu m'a parlé, j'étais assis sur un tabouret de cuisine et tu étais debout devant moi. Tu avais posé tes mains sur mes épaules et tu les as laissées là tout le temps que tu as passé à m'expliquer à quel point j'étais malade et à quel point j'avais besoin d'aide. Ça a fini par me mettre en colère, parce que tout ce que tu me reprochais, la jalousie, la dépendance, la drogue, les névroses, tout, j'aurais pu te le reprocher à toi aussi.

J'ai failli te le dire, d'ailleurs, mais à quoi bon? Tu avais déjà admis tout tes problèmes, tu avais décidé de t'en sortir, et par conséquent, tout ce que j'aurais pu te dire aurait été nul et non-avenu.

À la place, je t'ai demandé si tu étais retourné avec Oliver, et ça, ça t'a agacé. Tu as lâché mes épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et tu as remonté tes lunettes sur ton nez, ce qui n'était pas une réponse et qui en était une en même temps. Après ça, on n'a plus eu grand-chose à ce dire, et tu es vite parti.

Tu m'as serré contre toi une dernière fois, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chercher sur ton corps l'odeur d'un autre, même si tu ne m'appartenais déjà plus. Et puis tu es parti, en me laissant seul dans le silence vide de mon appartement.

La rencontre de deux sorciers tombés en disgrâce parce qu'ils avaient choisi le mauvais camp lors d'une guerre dans un bar moldu de Regent Street lors d'une soirée du nouvel an était un évènement qui n'avait aucune chance de se produire. Une impossibilité mathématique, une donnée aberrante.

À Nova, quand je suis entré dans les toilettes, je m'attendais à tout sauf à t'y trouver. Mon esprit à mit un bon moment à accorder le vague souvenir que je gardais de toi, celle du parfait petit préfet, de l'intello ennuyeux et collet monté qui ne vivait que pour faire respecter le règlement à l'image que tu projetais à ce moment, celle de l'homme agenouillé devant un lavabo pour te faire une ligne sans même prendre la peine de t'en cacher.

On n'aurait pas dû se reconnaître, ce soir-là. Après tout, on ne s'était pas vu depuis la fin de tes études, cinq ans plus tôt, et même avant, on n'avait pas du échanger plus de cinq phrases. Tu n'étais qu'un membre sans intérêt d'une famille que je méprisais.

On n'aurait pas dû se reconnaître, et pourtant, on s'est reconnu. Sans doute parce qu'on s'était croisé au ministère où tu allais témoigner et signer des déclarations officielles et où j'allais me faire juger, et aussi parce que nos noms avaient été publiés dans les même articles virulents dénonçant une répugnante collaboration avec l'ennemi.

Ce soir-là, tu as levé la tête vers moi et je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais je sais que j'étais très différent du souvenir que tu gardais de moi, celui de l'adolescent arrogant, méprisant, qui crachait sur ta famille.

Ce double décalage entre nos souvenirs respectifs et la réalité à créé un malentendu entre nous deux, et plus tard, on s'est aimé dans l'urgence de faire coïncider la réalité avec le passé, sans jamais y parvenir.

Lorsque je me suis agenouillé devant le lavabo voisin du tien, en sortant d'une de mes poches un petit sachet de plastique remplie d'une substance blanchâtre, la lumière jaune et crûe des néons a fait scintiller la monture de métal de tes lunettes et le petit miroir de poche que tu m'as passé sans me dire un mot, et c'était déjà trop tard, je ne pouvais déjà plus me sauver.

On n'a pas couché ensemble, ce soir-là. Ça aurait mieux valu. Si on avait seulement baisé, on ne serait pas allé plus loin, les choses se seraient arrêtées là. Tu aurais rejoint l'ensemble des types sans visages et sans noms avec qui j'ai eu des aventures d'un soir, j'aurais fini par oublier cette soirée, et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Ce soir-là, je n'ai rien pu faire contre la capacité qu'à l'amour de naître et de grandir dans les zones d'ombres les plus sombres.

On n'a pas couché ensemble, tous les deux, mais on a fait bien pire que ça : on a parlé. Lorsque je me suis finalement relevé, on est sorti des toilettes et on est allé s'asseoir ensemble au bar. La coke nous avait rendu bavards et volubiles, ça nous faisait toujours cet effet-là.

On en a beaucoup trop dit, ce soir-là, on a parlé de sujets que des quasi-inconnus ne devraient pas aborder. À Nova, on a d'emblée mis les cartes sur tables, on a tout de suite annoncé nos couleurs, et lorsqu'on a finalement comprit qu'on n'avait exagéré ni l'un ni l'autre, qu'on était vraiment tel qu'on s'était décrit, il était bien trop tard pour qu'on s'enfuit en courant.

Lorsqu'on est finalement sortit du bar, ce soir-là, le soleil se levait timidement dans le ciel glacial de janvier, et j'ignore comment la transition s'est faite, exactement, mais on a fini par s'embrasser, et après je t'ai suivi à ton appartement, et voilà, c'était fait.

Les sorciers, même ceux qui sont fasciné par les moldus, même les jeunes, même ceux qui recherche désespérément l'aventure, ne s'imaginent pas à quel point c'est facile de se procurer de la drogue dans le monde moldu. Ce n'est pas seulement facile, c'est un vrai jeu d'enfant, une fois qu'on a compris comment ça fonctionne. Le monde moldu est bourré de dope, de pilules et d'alcool, peut-être parce que, au fond, les moldus sont plus lucides que nous, ils ont compris dans quelle sorte de monde on vit, et comme ils ne peuvent pas se voiler la face en faisant des tours de magie, ils se voilent la face en prenant de la came.

Ils ne s'imaginent pas non plus à quel point les drogues moldues sont _bonnes_. Je n'y croyais pas, moi non plus, avant de sniffer de la coke pour la première fois. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les moldus auraient été capable de créer quelque chose d'aussi bien, d'aussi parfait.

Je méprisais encore les moldus, je les méprise toujours, et on se disputait souvent à ce sujet. Tu ne pouvais pas supporter mon attitude vis-à-vis d'eux, toi qui as été élevé dans une famille progressiste, une famille qui respectait les moldu. Au bout d'un moment, on n'en parlait plus, on avait tous les deux comprit que ça valait mieux, et puis, de toute façon, j'ai fini par m'habituer à eux. Leur monde était plus supportable que le mien, leur monde où mon tatouage sur le bras gauche n'était rien de plus qu'un simple tatouage et où mon nom n'était en rien synonyme d'infamie. C'est une autre chose qui nous a rapprochés, d'ailleurs, ce rejet du monde sorcier au profit du monde moldu.

Après notre rencontre au bar, je me suis tout de suite installé chez toi, dans ton trois et demi minuscule et ridiculement propre. À l'époque, c'était chez toi, je n'étais qu'un invité dans ton appartement, et puis, pendant un moment, la plus belle période de notre vie, ça a été chez nous, notre appart à tous les deux.

Maintenant, tu es parti, tu es retourné t'installer dans le monde auquel tu appartiens vraiment et je suis encore seul dans ce putain d'appartement, toujours aussi minuscule, mais plus ridiculement propre, tu peux me croire. En fait, tu n'y croirais pas si tu voyais le bordel qui y règne, maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour tout ranger compulsivement comme le putain de maniaque compulsif que tu es. Si tu voyais l'état des trois pièces, ça te tuerait peut être, et je préfèrerais encore ça à l'idée que tu es maintenant retourné à ses bras

Les gens qui se sont haï pendant des années ne devraient pas avoir le droit de tomber amoureux, parce que leur amour va nécessairement être encore plus fort que leur ancien mépris, et personne ne devrait aimer qui que ce soit avec cette force-là. L'humain n'est pas en mesure de supporter autant d'amour, et si Roméo et Juliette ne s'était pas suicidé, ils auraient probablement finit par s'entretuer, et s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, ils auraient probablement passé la plus grande partie de leur vie à se rendre mutuellement cinglés, et ils auraient peut-être même eu des enfants aussi névrosés qu'eux, et c'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient morts si vite. Sinon leur tragédie serait devenue un mélodrame, et le mélodrame aurait fini par virer au burlesque.

Quand tu es parti, on s'est séparé nos possessions, et on s'est aussi séparé les endroits où on avait l'habitude d'aller ensemble, Nova m'est revenu de droit, j'y allais bien avant toi. Ce soir-là, on s'est partagé les bars de Londres, et tu es bien trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir compris qu'interdire une partie d'une ville à un ancien amant n'est qu'une façon cachée de lui donner rendez-vous, et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais revu à Nova, pas une seule fois depuis ton départ.

Avant de partir, tu as beaucoup insisté sur l'importance de mon amitié pour toi, tu y voyais la suite logique de notre histoire d'amour, tu m'as assuré que tu m'enverrais un hibou dans les jours à venir et j'ai dit non, non, n'écris surtout pas, ne viens pas me voir, si tu me croises quelque part, ignore-moi, et encore une fois je me demande comment tu as pu ne pas voir l'invitation à peine voilée que je te faisais. Je n'étais pas tout à fait malhonnête, par contre, je n'arrivai pas à accepter l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir une simple amitié entre nous, je ne voulais pas devenir le pote avec qui tu irais prendre une bière, je ne voulais pas de ta gentillesse ou de ton affection. De toi, j'attendais que tu m'aimes ou que tu me tues, il n'était pas question que je supporte ta nouvelle tiédeur.

Au lit, on faisait des choses que les amoureux ne font habituellement pas ensemble, des choses réservées aux coups d'un soir, des choses dignes de toilettes de bar minables et de ruelles sordides. On avait besoin d'aller plus loin que les gens normaux, autant toi que moi, histoire de percer un peu le brouillard de la souffrance et des valium, de la culpabilité et des Xanax, de la honte et de la vodka. On avait besoin de se rendre aux limites des sensations pour sentir quoi que ce soit, et si tu crois qu'il peut te comprendre comme je te comprenais, tu es plus naïf que je croyais.

Quand on avait pris de la coke, on se voulait, mais on ne voulait surtout pas se toucher, le contact de ta peau sur la mienne me faisait grincer des dents mais j'avais quand même besoin de te serrer dans mes bras. Après tout, on n'en était pas à un paradoxe près.

Parfois, quand la poudre était de mauvaise qualité, ou bien que j'en avais trop prit, je me mettais à saigner du nez, pas un petit saignement, non, une véritable fontaine rouge foncée. Ça m'arrivait parfois quand j'étais au lit avec toi, et mon sang allait tacher ta peau blanche et se mêler à tes cheveux roux, couleur de feu, de feuilles d'automne et tu ne disais rien parce que toi aussi, tu saignais du nez et je ne compte plus les fois où ton sang à toi s'est mêlé à mes cheveux à moi.

Quand tu vas lire cette lettre, tu vas te rappeler de ton sang dans mes cheveux, et tu vas avoir honte, tu vas bien saisir le côté malsain de la chose, et tu vas essayer de te convaincre que ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui a fait ça, tu vas essayer de te persuader que ton sperme n'a jamais été mêlé à du sang, ou bien alors que tu n'étais pas toi-même, que c'est la faute de la drogue, que, tu n'as jamais été l'épave sordide que je te décris, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, ma lettre sera toujours là pour te rappeler qui tu es vraiment, je sais que tu ne la jettera pas, tu en seras incapable et tu ne pourras donc jamais tout à fait oublier.

On a quand même eu des bons moments ensemble, je le rappelle pour que tes souvenirs de moi ne te donnent pas trop la nausée. Au début, il y avait des périodes où on était tout simplement bien ensemble, des moments où notre amour n'était pas révoltant, où il n'était pas encore de nature à nous soulever le cœur. On pouvait passer des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, surtout quand on avait pris du Serax, sans prononcer un mot, mutuellement apaisés par le contact de nos corps, et j'en profitai aussi pour te caresser les cheveux, ils étaient doux, des cheveux de bébé, et ça me calmait un peu.

Il y a aussi eu les fois où on prenait juste un petit peu de cocaïne, une toute petite ligne faite sur la clef de notre appart qu'on léchait ensuite, ça nous remplissait d'une joie absurde et préfabriquée, on oubliait qui on étaient réellement pour emprunter l'identité de deux jeunes moldus normaux et sans problèmes, on sortait dans des bars même si on détestait ça tous les deux, et pour quelques heures, on avait l'impression d'être heureux.

Quand je mourrai, je reviendrais sous l'état d'un fantôme, et j'irai flotter au-dessus de votre lit à tous les deux, je te suivrai partout, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes complètement fou, je te ferai payer ton abandon, tu verras. Reviens. Je t'en supplie, reviens. Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, reviens. Je vais mourir si tu ne reviens pas.

Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas.

Le jour où il a finalement décidé de briser son silence et de te donner de ses nouvelles, j'étais seul à l'appartement. Je ne sais pas trop où tu étais, c'était peut-être une des périodes où tu avais un travail, je ne sais plus, on enchaînait sans arrêt les petits boulots mais aucun d'eux ne m'a laissé un souvenir impérissable.

J'étais étendu sur le sofa, avec l'impression que ma tête allait exploser sous peu, quand j'ai entendu un bruit de coup dans notre fenêtre. Comme on vivait au deuxième étage, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était un hibou, aussi n'ai-je pas bougé, préférant rester couché au milieu de la fumée de ma cigarette qui se consumait lentement.

Quand elle a commencé à me brûler les doigts, je l'ai éteinte dans une tasse qui traînait par-là, et j'ai marché jusqu'à la fenêtre, dans le but de chasser le hibou. Sauf que, une fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était ni le hibou de tes parents, qui t'écrivaient chaque semaines des lettres un peu plus désespérées, ni celui des miens, qui m'envoyaient des lettres que je n'osai même pas lire. Ce n'était pas le bon hibou. Ce. N'était. Pas. Le. Bon. Hibou.

J'ai d'abord essayé de chasser ce putain d'oiseau, mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas une solution, qu'il reviendrait si je le chassais et que tu risquais d'être là. Alors j'ai ouvert la fenêtre, j'ai arraché le parchemin de sa patte et j'ai refermé la fenêtre si brusquement qu'elle a légèrement craqué, j'espère que le proprio ne le remarquera pas, toi, en tout cas tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

J'ai lu la lettre. Bien sûr. Même si elle était à ton nom. Bien sûr. Elle venait de lui. Bien sûr. Une lettre tout à fait convenable, polie, de bon goût, où il demandait de tes nouvelles d'une façon tout à fait charmante, parce qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il ne t'avait pas vu, et qu'il avait appris que tu avais laissé ton travail au ministère, et est-ce que tu allais bien? Vous pourriez peut être vous rencontrer pour en discuter, qu'est- ce que tu en penses? C'était une lettre tout à fait convenable, sans aucun sous-entendu, sans aucun double sens. Et pourtant, elle m'a glacé le sang et je l'ai déchiqueté en morceaux que j'ai jeté dans les toilettes avant même d'avoir réalisé ce que je faisais.

Cette lettre m'a glacé le sang, parce que maintenant, la glace était brisé entre vous deux, ce qui voulait dire que tu pourrais lui répondre, que tu pourrais aller prendre un verre avec lui, en toute amitié, bien entendu, et que tu aurais fini par te rendre compte que le quitter avait été la pire erreur que tu avais commise de ta vie, et c'est ce qui est arrivé, bien sûr, mais à ce moment-là, je croyais encore que je pouvais éviter l'inévitable.

Il a dû te réécrire, je suppose, parce que quelques jours plus tard, tu m'as engueulé comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas le droit de lire tes lettres, et encore bien moins de te les cacher, que c'était ta vie à toi, ta vie privé, et j'ai eu le vertige à l'idée que tu puisses avoir une vie dont je ne faisais pas partie.

Avant de me connaître, tu n'avais couché qu'avec des bruns. Tu as perdu ta virginité dans les bras d' une fille aux cheveux noirs, et lui aussi, bien sûr, est brun, brun pâle, mais brun quand même, et aujourd'hui je sais que mes cheveux blond-blanc on eut un rôle important à jouer dans notre histoire, même si je ne sais pas lequel exactement, et si j'étais juste un peu moins fatigué, je descendrais à la pharmacie moldu moldue du coin de la rue m'acheter de la teinture brune, juste pour voir comment tu réagirais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre lui, contre son caractère sain et agréable, contre ses mains qui savaient d'instinct comment te branler et contre son tempérament de brun bien dans sa peau et bien plus chaud qu'un blond.

Oliver est sain, sa vie est construite sur des fondations robustes, et son nom évoque le succès, la victoire et la bonne santé mentale, aussi. C'est une personne normale et sa normalité l'éloigne définitivement de moi, il me met hors-compétition. Devant sa solidité et sa notoriété, je n'ai pas la force de lutter, pas la force de me remettre debout.

Je t'ai toujours envié la culpabilité que tu ressentais à cause de la mort de ton frère. La mort de Fred avait brisé quelque chose en toi, et tu passais des heures à le pleurer et à parler à de vieilles photographies de lui. Tu t'accusais d'être responsable de sa mort, responsable du désespoir de George, responsable de la démolition de ta famille et ta souffrance était grande, pure et tragique, magnifique. Je t'enviais mortellement cette douleur qui t'étouffait, moi qui ne souffrais que de la honte du rôle que j'avais joué dans une guerre qui me concernait au fond bien peu, et c'est bien trop épuisant de se sentir coupable d'une dizaine de mort, d'une centaine de mort, je ne sais même pas, et au fond, je me sens encore plus coupable de ne pas être réellement attristé par la mort des sang-de-bourbe, des sang-mêlé et des traîtres à leur sang.

Toi, tu avais la chance de pouvoir concentrer ta souffrance sur un seul visage, un visage qui appartient à la fois à un mort et à un vivant, tu n'avais pas à chercher très loin pour te détruire. Le concept de péché n'existe pas dans notre monde, pas plus que celui d'expiation, ce qui fait qu'en restant dans le monde des sorciers on était foutus, on n'était pas coupable mais on ne pouvait pas non plus retrouver notre innocence, alors que dans le monde des moldus, on pouvait aspirer à l'illusion d'une rédemption si on souffrait assez, ce qui prouve que, tout inférieur qu'ils nous soient, les moldus ont compris un certain nombre de choses qui nous échappent toujours.

Tu avais de la chance, beaucoup de chance, parce que toi, contrairement à moi, tu avais trahi ta famille, tu avais trahi un idéal, tu étais un traître, et les traîtres peuvent obtenir un pardon s'ils regrettent assez leur traîtrise, s'ils ont assez mal, et on savait tous les deux que ta famille était prête à te pardonner si tu te détruisais juste un petit peu plus. Mais moi, je n'ai trahi personne, ni ma famille ni ses principes, au contraire, j'ai fait exactement ce que tout le monde attendait de moi, ce qui fait que personne n'est disposé à me pardonné, pas même mes parents, quoi qu'ils en disent, on se rappelle trop notre honte mutuelle, et c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, pour enfin trahir mon père, dans l'espoir de retrouver un jour une façon de l'aimer.

Parfois, j'éteignais mes cigarettes sur la peau nue de tes bras, et quand tu entrais en moi, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans ta peau, sans aucune douceur, jusqu'à ce que tu saignes à grosses gouttes, il y avait des traces de sang partout sur nos draps. Tu ne t'en plaignais pas, au contraire, tu avais besoin de cela pour et souvent, tu éteignais tes propres cigarettes sur la peau nue de mes bras, et quand j'entrais en toi, tu enfonçais tes ongles dans ma peau, sans aucune douceur, jusqu'à ce que je saigne à grosses gouttes, il y avait des traces de sang partout sur nos draps, les taches de sang se mêlaient aux taches de sperme sur nos couvertures blanches, formant des traces sordides qui nous soulageaient en nous confortant dans notre certitude d'être des êtres abjects.

J'ignore si j'ai marqué ton esprit, mais je sais que j'ai marqué ton corps, et c'est l'un des rares soulagements qui me reste. Même si tu vis encore cent ans, même si tu connais encore un millier d'homme, tu devras à chaque fois justifier ces marques sur ta peau, ces traces de brûlures de cigarettes et cette longue ligne que j'ai laissée un soir sur ta cuisse droite avec un éclat de verre sans que tu ne fasses rien pour m'en empêcher.

Tu devras trouver des excuses logiques pour les expliquer à chaque hommes avec qui tu vas coucher jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, et à chaque fois ça va t'obliger à penser à moi, à retourner à mon souvenir, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Mais ce n'est pas une grande consolation, tu sais, parce que tu as laissé tes propres empreintes un peu partout sur mon corps, en plus des stigmates que tu as définitivement laissé dans mon cerveau. Et puis, à chaque fois que je repense à ton corps, je l'imagine lui en train de caresser tes cicatrices avant de les embrasser doucement, et ça, non, vraiment, je ne peux pas le supporter.

Quand je me regarde dans un miroir, désormais, je vois le visage de mon père, l'être que j'ai le plus aimé durant les seize premières années de ma vie, et que je ne peux plus supporter de voir parce que son humiliation m'est insupportable, la déchéance de la famille Malfoy, mon cher, il suffit de regarder mon papa pour en avoir une parfaite illustration, et je ne peux pas lui pardonner de ne plus être cet être parfait que je pouvais brandir comme un bouclier, d'être devenu une larve rampante que la prison et la guerre ont brisée, et je sais que mon visage a déjà prit certaines de ses rides.

Je me demande si tu ressembleras à ton père en vieillissant. Ce serait peut être une bonne chose, car j'ai toujours méprisé ton père, cet imbécile obsédé par les moldus, et si tu lui ressemblais davantage, je t'aimerais peut être moins, mais je n'y compte pas trop, je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre les vingt ou les trente années nécessaire. Je n'ai plus le courage de rien.

À Nova, ce soir-là, j'ai tout de suite su que tu serais mon quitte ou double, celui qui réussirait peut être à me sauver, et plus certainement à me détruire entièrement, dès que tu as posé tes lèvres tes sur les miennes, j'ai su que je n'atteindrai pas mes vingt ans.

On aurait dû mourir lors de la grande bataille. J'aurai du mourir, des mains d'un des « gentils » ou bien de la main d'un mangemort, peu importe. Toi aussi tu aurais du mourir, tu serais mort en héros, comme tous les autres crétins qui ont trépassés ce soir-là en se battant pour le bien, personne ne se souvient de leur défauts, de leurs vices et même ceux qui les détestaient ont fait mines de s'affliger de leur décès, et toute cette hypocrisie puante est en soit une raison suffisante de vouloir crever.

Quant à moi, même si j'étais mort, je n'aurai pas accédé au titre de héros de guerre, mais ce n'est pas grave : si on m'avait tué durant la grande bataille, on m'aurait d'abord et avant tout évité de faire de terminer le travail moi-même. Si les gens comme moi se détruisent, c'est pour éviter de rester passif, spectateur de leur propre écroulement et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'en peux plus d'être un simple témoin dans ma propre vie.

Hier, il y a exactement un mois que tu es parti. J'ai commencé cette lettre au lendemain de ton départ. Je la finis aujourd'hui.

Demain, j'aurai vingt ans.

_Ce fut ça. Il y a quelqu'un qui a lu jusqu'au bout? Vous êtes quelqu'un de très spécial, et vous avez droit à tout mon respect et à toute mon affection. Si vous voulez avoir encore plus d'admiration de ma part, ayez l'extrême bonté de me laisser une petite (ou une grande, pourquoi pas?) reviews. Elles sont très appréciées par les auteurs d'histoires alternatives weirdos..._


End file.
